The Time Past Live
by LadyLuck16
Summary: Daisuke and Takeru was takes by the time machine. Meanwhile, The mystery was have a war with the digidestined.Daisukexoc, Takeruxoc. This my first story. Adventure, friendship and many more
1. The time machine

_Hai,this is my first you like it._

Daisuke and his friend are in the digital world. They have a picnic with thr digimon. Taichi and the other also here. They all having really fun but until... a loud sound came from the west.

''What is that sound?'' ask Miyako in the shock.

''I don't know. But it came for the west,''answer Ken

''Let's go! Who knows maybe a digimon in dangerous,''say Daisuke while he's running.

''Daisuke! Wait for me!''say Veemon while running toward his patners.

''Daisuke, wait for us!''ask Iori.

''Fine. Hurry up!''he stop running and wait his friend while they still far from him. Iori come first,''Daisuke, you run... so fast...uh hah uh hah.''Iori fell very tired all that run.

''Iori, do you have some water,''ask Armordimon ( if I was right about his name).

''Here,''Iori give a bottle of water for Armordimon.''Thanks Iori''say Armordimon.

''There you guy are,''say Mimi along with Palmon, Koushirou, Tentomon, Taichi, Agumon, Hikari, Tailmon, Takeru, Patamon, Miyako, Hawkmon, Ken, Wormmon, Yamato and Gabumon.

'' That longer than I thought,"say Daisuke to try annoying people

"And, you have to learn to wait people,"say angry Yamato.

"Now, do you know where the sound came from?''ask Taichi. Koushirou open his computer and he was shocked.

"Wow,there is a weird area. It straight a head."Koushirou point ahead.

They all ran ahead and saw something. It like a machine. It look it's doesn't work any more.

"Hei Koushirou, do you what is this?" asked Hikari.

"Hei, there a word that I can understand,"say Ken.

"What is it Ken,"asked Miyako toward Ken.

"It say 'The Time Past Live'. What it means?"ask Mimi towardthe other. All the sudden, the machine start to move. They all shock."Why this machine move?"ask everybody was thinking, they head Daisuke.

"What did this button do,''Veemon almost press it...

"DAISUKE, VEEMON WHY YOU... wait did you say button?"ask Miyako."Yay... this button say 'replay',"Daisuke answer it."Hey Veemon, try pressing it,"ask Patamon."Okey then". A voice recorder was played.

"I...I...I...rissss...rissss,"a voice of a man was try to say try to make it clear sound."I...risss... RUN NOWWWW." Everyone was shock."What was that"

**Sorry but I have to find more idea.**


	2. The Unknown

__Shadow Human__

"IRISSSS... RUN AWAY NOW!"a man screan toward someone.

"We have to run now,Iris,"a voice of a woman try to save someone.

"But, my brother is in there,"a voice of a little girl cry to save his brother.

"Sis, I scary"a voice of a little boy was cry ,then a loud explode."Wait where Alex"say the boy."There he is and also my brother!"yelled a girl name Iris."Iris, Tom stay in the machine"."You two..."( almost like Miyako.)

"Sara, can you stop yell like an idiot?"a guy name Alex was yelled back."WHY YOU..."a woman name Sara yelled at Alex."Can you two stop already! We must save our self, not fighting until time running out..."a guy sound like he hurt and other was worry sick.

_Meanwhite_...

The Digidestined was hearing a werid tape(except Sora and Jou)."What is this tapes"ask Mimi."I don't know but I think it be recorded before it came here"that what Koushirou think. The D-terminal was ring and Koushirou open it

_To Koushirou:_

_Hey Koushirou, Me,Sora, Biyomon and Gomamon are in the digital Went to the the location you say but where you guy? Hope you guy not that far. We will waiting._

_From Jou _

"What was it?"ask Mimi.

"Jou and Sora are here but they didn't know where we are"answer Koushirou.

"Let's me reply it"Koushirou give his D-terminal to Mimi.

_To Jou:_

_You and the other just go straight to west. Then you found us._

_From Mimi_

"Here you go"Mimi give Koushirou D-Terminal back.

"While waiting,let's check this machine"Daisuke start bosed and try check this machine.

"Time like this,he alway like this. Can wait a minutes"Yamato start fell annoying at Daisuke. While Daisuke was checking this machine, he feel something. Something like someone was watching them."Daisuke, is there something wrong"ask Hikari who just noticed."It nothing"

Behind the many tree a guy, who wearing a furry coat with a mask and white long hair."The boy with the goggle and a boy with a hat, they look like..."

_Meanwhile_...

"Jou are you sure this is the right way"ask Gomamon who not sure about it.

"Yay, this is the right way. I think"Jou not sure."So, that mean we lose"say Sora.

While they are walking,a guy walk a front of them."Huh"say Sora who just notices it."Hey you guy, you a friend with them, are you?"ask a mystery guy."What are you talking about?"Jou really confussing about it."Are a friend with the children called them self 'digidestined'"he ask again."So what if we are they friend?"Sora start some thing weird about him.

He drew his hand and... it that a shotguns?"Then I shot you guy"he point toward Sora and shot it. Biyomon save Sora and the bullet shot at pink bird feather."Biyomon are okey?"Sora start to worry.

"Sora, go sent some and Gomamon overcome this guy"Jou drew his digivice."Gomamon let do this"

GOMAMON DIGIVOLVE TO...IKKAKUMON!

Gomamon just turn into large,furry and has a horn on his head."Yay, attack Ikkakumon"(it sound like Taichi. All well).Meanwhile, Sora sent for help to the other.

_Meanwhile..._

"What taking them so..."Taichi was shock when he hear like a shotguns."What was that?"everyone was shock. Then Taichi hear his D-terminal and open it.

_To Taichi:_

_We need help! A weird guy just appear in front of us. He just shot Biyomon and Jou and Ikkakumon try to defeated doesn't look petty need help,NOW!_

_From Sora._

"Sora need help!"yell Taichi. Just about to go, they see see like a furry can be Ikkakumon. Everyone avoid was de-digivolve to Gomamon and also Jou. He look like his left hand was bleeding and his mouth also bleeding.

"Jou, what have to you? Who do this to you?"Taichi and everyone were very worried."A...gguuyyy...was strongggg...either ever his attack was damnn... stronggg..."then he pass out."Wait where Sora?"

"Are you looking for this girl"they look at the guy who carry Sora and Biyomon. But his right shoulder was bleeding a lot."Here that your friend back"he throw Sora and Biyomon on the digidestined were ran toward thy friend."Man, that glasses guy very strong and my shoulder is killing me"the guy start to get annoying. "Sora, are you okey?"Mimi very worry at her."I"m okey... but that guy not a normal guy... hahhhh."Sora start feeling very hurt .

"How dare you hurt my friend! You pay for it!"Taichi drew his digivice so the other to.

AGUMON DIGIVOLVE TO... GREYMON!

GREYMON DIGIVOLVE TO...METALGREYMON!

GABUMON DIGIVLIVE TO...GARURUMON!

GARRUMON DIGIVOLVE TO... WEREGAGARUMON!

TENTOMON DIGIVOLVE TO... KABUTERIMON1

KABUTERI DIGIVOLVE TO... ATLURKABUTERIMON!

PALMON DIGIVOLVE TO... TOGEMON!

TOGEMON DIGVOLSE TO... LILLYMON!

VEEMON DIGIVOLVE TO... EV-MON!

WORMMON DIGIVOLVE TO... STINGMON!

HAWKMON DIGIVOLVE TO... AQUILAMON!

ARMADIMON DIGIVOLVE TO... ANKYLOMON

TAILMON DIGIVOLVE TO... ANGEWOMON

PATAMON DIGIVOLVE TO... ANGEMON

The was laughed."This got to be interesting"

_ **To be coutinue**_

**_Shadow Humon_**

**Shadow: Well that the second chapter**

**Yamato:Hi Shadow, your english is suck**

**Shadow: Shut up!**

**Takeru: But she much better making story then you are, Yamato**

**Shadow: Takeru, you much cute than you evil brother(hugging him) **

**Yamato: Hey.**


	3. Who are you and what just happen?

__**Shadow Human_**_

"This got to be interesting"the guy was laugh."Let get him"

MEGA CROW

WOLF CLAW

FLOWER CANNON

HORN BUSTER

X-LASER

BLAST RING

TAIL HAMMER

HAND OF FATE

CELESTIAL ARROW

SPIKING STRIKE

They all attack together."Where did he go?"Metalgreymon noticed the guy not here."Looking for me"the guy was behind Daisuke and hold him from the back."Why you..."."Coming closer, this kid will died"he put a knife near his neck and his left arm around Daisuke neck."What do want?"Taichi yell at him."What I want? I want kill this kid because this kid look like... you don't need to know"he put his knife almost near to Daisuke neck."Say goodbye"."NOOOOO"everyone yel at him.

Suddenly, they hear like something coming for behind and pass them."What just pass us?"Koushirou noticed something was passing come closer and closer until...

"It's being a while"a guy who come for no where just kick a guy, who look more younger than him. He kick at the face and land near Daisuke. "You okey,kid"Daisuke look at him. He see like taller than him. He wear a long paint, white shirt, a long coat with a mask and a white hair. His hair look a same style hair like Takeru only longer than him.

"Yay, thanks"he help Daisuke stand up."Run, NOWWWW".Daisuke run just like he ask."Where do you think you going?"

X-LASER

HAND OF FATE

The two attack was hit at that dangerous guy."ARGHHHH"he screan in pain."Are okey,Daisuke?"ask Takeru."Yay, I'm okey"."THAT IT! I KILL YOU TWO FIRST!"he point the shotgun and shot."DAISUKE! TAKERU!"Hikari yell at Daisuke and Takeru."ARGHHH!"Takeru and Daisuke just being save by person who just save Daisuke."Damn it! Take you knife back!"he throw the knife to the guy who shot him. Knife hit him at his shoulder.

"WHY YOU..."the guy try to cover his blood for bleeding."Why you try to harm them...Tom"the guy with the mask say in very injured."To a track because of 'that' machine,it make you turn 11, 12 or maybe 13. Is that right, Alex"the guy laugh."Koushirou, do you know what are talking about?"ask Atlurkabuterimon who just de-digivolve to Tentomon."Don't know"answer Koushirou."Heh, it's look like I have no choice"the guy with the mask stand up and laugh."WHATTTT...!"everyone was susprise what his say.

He ran towards Daisuke and Takeru and hold Daisuke jacket and Takeru shirt. He throw both of them in the machine."Ouch!". He start the machine engine and press some button in the machine."What are you doing"ask he not answering him. Then, he jump off the machine."What every you do, not change the past. Or it will change you and your friend live forever"the guy say before Daisuke and Takeru dissappear. The weird light was arounded them.

After that,the strong wind coming for the machine. The mask guy (_ more easy to write) _just stand in front of the machine. Then the weird light become bigger and bigger until...

BOOOMMMMM!

After the strong wind and the weird already gone,dissapear and a lot of dust. Until the dust is gone, the machine still there but where Daisuke and Takeru?"What just... where Takeru and Daisuke"say Iori who just noticed."It's all done. Sorry about it"."YOU... WHAT YOU JUST DO TO MY BROTHER?"ask Yamato who worried about his brother."Cann't tell but soon you all know and where you friend are"the mask guy ran to the forest. "Wait!"

In the dimension

"What the... where are we?"Daisuke just noticed where he are."Don't know"answering Takeru."Takeru, do you what is that"ask Daisuke. It look like black electricity are gether togerther. At the same time, it fell like something not good and worse."I don't know but is something worse" Takeru come closer and closer until...

ARGHHHHH!

The black electricity makes them fell very hurt. After they pass it, they were susprised. A girl was in front of them and she look like telegram. She have a beutiful, black and red and long hair. Her eye was brown and she wear a long black coat. She also wear a white shirt and a long black paint. She stand in front of Daisuke.

"What do you want with me?"Daisuke look like he afraid and shock. She at put her hand at Daisuke face and she smile."What I want with you? That you don't need to know"her word makes him fell different. Her word makes him fell sleep.'_Why I fell sleepy?'_Daisuke thought and almost asleep."Daisuke!What are doing to my friend?"Takeru ask at the girl.

All the sudden, he fell something weird. It fell something scary and evil at her."Do you want to know what I just do to your friend?"her word make Takeru fell more shiver and scared at her. She put her hand at Takeru face and say,"I just take something for your friend and I will take something for you"."What do you mean 'take something' from me?"he look very,very afraid at her. She ignored him and he kiss at forehead."Now a sleep". Takeru fell sleepy.

_Meanwhile..._

Everyone were panic. Takeru and Daisuke was gone in the machine."What going on here?"ask Sora from her fainted. Taichi tell all what happen went she was fainted."Oh, I get now. But I still don't understand what this machine do?"."Yay, all of us also didn't know what it do? But now, I worry at Yamato"Sora and Taichi look at Yamato. He look very sad about his brother gone.

"Hey Koushirou, do you know what does it do?"ask Mimi.

"I has no I idea" answer Koushirou.

"I still don't get it what it mean 'The Time Past Live'" Miyako start fell annoying with the word is written.

"The Time Past Live? Where did I hear that word before?"everybody look at Sora.

"Sora,you hear this word before?"ask Taichi.

"Yay. It something do with the 'past' or something"Sora think it was.

"Went did you hear that word?"Yamato ask her.

"I think in my 's was a girl who look like same age as Hikari"Sora say.

_To be Coutinuous_

___**Shadow of Hope and Miracle_**

_**The next and Daisuke are in the past, four year ago and also lost something. Taichi and the other start remember someone in the past. And who is the guy with the mask and the girl in Sora dream?**_

**_Shadow:Man my neck is killing me_**

**_Iris:Do you need go to hospital?_**

**_Shadow:IRISS! Is not you turn to show here_**

**_Iris:But I bored wait my turn to show in the other , you take one week to done one chapter._**

**_Shadow:Shut up! I will not making you ice-cream anymore_**

**_Daisuke:What ice-cream_**

**_Iris:Suke-kun, Shadow very mean to me.(cry and hug him)_**

**_Shadow:Suke-kun?(confused)_**

**_Daisuke:See you guys in other chapter_**


	4. The dream

_**Shadow: The last chapter, A guy with a mask sent Daisuke and Takeru in weird dimension. A girl who look like... how it like? Whatever it is. Meanwhile, the digidestined was still confused. Sora wake up and remember a girl in her dream. But before that...**_

**_Iris: Suke-kun, this ice-cream is delicious._**

**_Daisuke:Hahahaha... please stop call me Suke-kun_**

**_Iris:Ok Dai-kun._**

**_Shadow: WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU GUY DOING? AND IS THAT MY ICE-CREAM?_**

**_Iris: But I..._**

**_Shadow: But what?_**

**_Iris: URGHHHHHH..._**

**_Shadow: Stop crying already_**

**_Daisuke: Iris want go to the park?_**

**_Iris:I want to, Dai-kun._**

**_Daisuke:Stop call me Dai-kun. Continue the chapter._**

**__Shadow Of Lost Light__**

"Sora, you hear this word before"ask Yamato.

"Yay... I think a girl in my dream. She about same age as Hikari"Sora think it was.

"Same old as me?"Hikari ask."Yay"

"Sora, please tell the girl in your dream"Koushirou ask if she can that is.

_**SORA DREAM/STORY**_

_Went I pass out, I have strange dream. It was pitch-black. I cannot see anything except my self. I shout but no answer. So, I start fell something from behind."WHO ARE YOU? STOP TRY FRIGHTENED ME?" I shout because something makes me afraid."Please stop yelling. My ear is killing me" I hear a voice like a girl._

_I turn around and I saw a girl. She has long straight red and brown hair, a blue eye, a pink top with flowery pattern, yellow shorts and a white shoes. She also very cute."Who are you?"I ask her. "My name is Shadow Elyna( I just making up and not me. It Iris.) but call me Iris" the way that she talk was enjoy, happy and act like a kid. A little kid."So, what your name?" she ask me was still act like little girl_

_"My name is Sora. So, where is this..."I not finish my questinue, she dissapear in the thin air."HEYYYY... how long do you want to wait, hah?"she already far , I ran toward her."Wow, you ran too fast. You remind me of a friend of mine"I was tired runnig. Then, I noticed she stare at me. The way she stare at me, it was something._

_"Why are you stare at me?"I ask her but she still stare."You so not cute." "What?"I shock when she say."So, are you shock what I just say?" "Yay, Kind of". We continue walking in out of no way. I ask her where are we going but she not answer. She very weird girl. She also don't let me take a rest. If I try to take a rest, she pull my hand and continue walking. I don't know how long we keep walking._

_More than an hour later, she stare at me."What?"I noticed she stare."I'm tired of walking. I need rest" "I'm cann't believe we walked more than an hour and now we can rest! Why not before?" I didn't noticed what I just say at her. I was very tired and I just shouted at her. I possible make her sad and feelling bad."Sorry. I didn't mean to..." "It okey. Everyone that I know always angry at me with no reason except my brother"she look very sad."Hey Sora..."she look like want to ask me a question."Yay, what is it?" "Hey Sora, do you..." "Huhhhh"_

_"Do you like ice-cream?"she ask me. Ice-cream? The time and place like this, she still can think about food. She just like Daisuke or Veemon think food. She very weird or maybe she hide something."You very weird you know that. Place like this you can still think about food. You remind me of my friend"I was laugh and didn't noticed about her."Even your friend,Davis,think about food went his hungry" "What you just say" I just noticed what just she say. "Nothing"she say to me. That stare. 'I sure I hear she something like'Davis' or something' that what think about it._

_"So Iris, why it pitch-black around us? Can I wake up from this dream"I ask her."You can wake up if you want to"she answer."What do you mean 'if I want to'"I confused what she said."You will know"she answer but I still confused."The Time Past Live" "What you just said?"I hear what she said. "Nothing"she answer like she did not said something."Come on, I hear you said something like 'time'"I get annoying with her._

_"The Time Past Live" "What it mean?"she stare me."It mean 'The Time Who Live in The Past' and I have no idea what it mean"she tell me what it mean. "So, how long this 'place' can last? And how long are we walking to get there?"I ask her since it bored and nothing interesting."It last went you wake up and it close"she answer. 'I'm very happy it will last but how long I will wake up' I thought to my self._

_Then, she pull my hand."Let's go!"she said very enjoy. We walking until the place where Iris take me. Then, she stop. I noticed she stop. the way she look, her face see very serious."Hey, why are we stop? Are we already there?"I ask her but she did not answer. She point at something. I was shock. I saw a vision of me but more younger. Not only that Taichi and the other are also they. I'm very confured. Is It a dream or something._

_"Iris, what does it mean?"I ask her but she being quiet for a while now."Look again"she said and I look again. I saw Hikari (when she was 8), holding hand with someone but I cann't his face. All I can see he has red hair like Daisuke, wear a brown jacket with a orange star, a red shirt with a long sleeve, a long blue pant and a red shoes. I also saw Takeru(8 years old) ran toward a guy. His hair look like Takeru, wear a yellow jacket, a green shirt with long sleeve, a long green pant and a yellow shoes. I was very, very confured._

_"Sora Takenouchi, it's time to wake up"my vision start to get dissapear. I hard to see and I almost cann't hear what she said._

**END OF DREAM/STORY**

"That went I wake up"Sora end her story.

"Wait, this Iris girl, is she the girl in recorder in the machine?"Mimi ask. She just make sure that all.

"Hey, I just realize. How long Sora unconscios?"ask Iori who reliaze something.

"Let me think. I think around one or two hour or maybe couple of minutes"Taichi answer Iori question.

"Really. I thought a couple of days"Sora said.

"Hey Sora, did you said something about the word?"Miyako ask.

"Yay, why?"Sora answer while Taichi put cloth at Sora amrs so the blood will not bleeding.

"It just, I remember something about the guy with the mask said. Before Takeru and Daisuke, he say something like 'past'"Koushiro reliaze something.

"The Time Past Live. The time how live in the past"Sora try to think what it is.

"Sora, in your dream, you say I holding hand with someone. Is that true?"Hikari ask.

"Yay, you look very happy and your also look like..."Sora cann't finish it

"Look like what?"Hikari want to know.

"Hey Koushirou, can you replay the recorder?"Taichi ask.

Some of them still confused about Sora story. All can they think of question around they is a girl name Iris? What happen to Takeru and Daisuke? Who is the guy with the mask? Question all remain mystery

___**To be continue**_

**Shadow: I'm so tired. I need a rest acouple of days**

**Iris: Shadow-kun, I get a bunny and a cat doll. For you, you get a teddy bear. Shadow-kun...?**

**Shadow: Zzzzzz...**

**Daisuke: She a sleep. Just put the bear around her amr.**

**Iris: she look like sleeping with a teddy bear (making weird face)**

**Daisuke: Hahaha****... right...**

**On the next chapter, this the best part I think. Daisuke and Takeru are in the past. Meanwhile, many problem happen and the other digidestined start to remember something. A guy with a mask and a machime will revealed. **

**See ya in the next chapter.**


	5. Wake up at four years ago

****

Iris: Suke-kun, Shadow-kun still a sleep and...

**Daisuke: And what, Iris-chan? Please don't call me Suke-kun.**

**Iris: She hugging me like a teddy bear. Urghtttt... helppp**

**Daisuke: ...**

**Iris: Suke-kun?**

**Daisuke: Iris-chan and Shadow-chan look so cute when she hugging you like that.**

**Iris: SUKE-KUN!**

**Daisuke: Since she a sleep for few days now, it hard to waked her up. It good thing she done this chapter.**

**Shadow: Continue...the... next...chapter. Iris-chan and Dai-chan so cute when together... Zzzzzz...**

**Iris: She talking to her sleep. Help me.**

**Daisuke: Hahaha... so cute...**

****

_:...The broken heart...:_

**_

* * *

_**

Daisuke dream

_Where am I? A dream?"Are you a wake?"who is that ? A voice of a girl."You are a wake"the voice caming from behind and I turn around. I was shocked. a girl who look like Hikari only younger. I try to said something to her but... my voice._

_My voice... it dissapear. I lost my voice. Wait, in the weird dimension I think, a girl said something before I pass out. Something like 'take something' right."Be gone"a other voice call. Hikari was gone. I were shocked about it. A girl who I never meet in front of me._

_"You okey?"her face look serious. I can't spell so I just nod my head. She has same colour as my hair I think, blue eye, a pink top with flowery pattern, yellow short and white shoes. And she cute. She stare at me and I can't ignore her because she darm cute._

_"The way you look at me, you interest at me"I was blushing redly at her whan she said that. I was not interest at her."You do need to enbarased. I just kidding. But..."I stop blushing at her. She went closer to me and I start to blushing again._

_"But... you so cute went you blushing redly to me. So cute"she smile at me and I was totally blushing at her._

_"Anyway, my name is Elyna Iris. What your name?"She ask my name. Wait, Iris. That name is the same name the guy in the recorder shout it. But how came she look older and different voice. The girl in the recorder, so like a little girl I think it was._

_"Well, you can't talk?"I'm can't answer her question because I lost my voice."Hehehe... you lost your voice. That too bad. And I thought I can hear his voice too"I can't believe it. She really want to hear my voice._

_"Since you lost your voice, I will give you a name until you have your voice back, okey. Let see what should I name you?"she giving a name to me? She very weird girl but so cute._

_"How about... Davis. It a cute name, right"Davis? But that my nickname when I was a kid. But only my family said it."So Davis" she get closer to me and..._

_"It time to wake up"I didn't understand and I start to get sleeping._

**_Odaiba Hospital, 4 years ago._**

Daisuke open his eye and start wonderring himself. _'When am I'_ he thought himself.

"Look! His a wake! Tai, his a wake!"a girl with a whistle at round her neck said at his brother."His a wake? Good. so ?I don't need to wait so long in the hospital"A boy with a goggle on his head said."Tai, that not very nice to said that. I'm sorry about my brother"his sister apoligize to Daisuke. Daisuke try to said something but his voice already is gone. He put his hand at his neck. A blonde boy noticed Daisuke doing.

"Hey, I'm sorry about Tai and sorry to tell you but the doctor said you lost your voice"a blonde boy said.

Daisuke shock a moment but it the same in the dream.'So the dream is true' he look sad but true."Matt, you don't need to said that to him"a girl with a blue hat step on Matt foot."You don't need to do that"

Daisuke just silent. Then, the doctor came in to the room."So he a wake. You know, my son and his friend found you in the park. You were pass out about a week now. But your friend did't wake up yet so, do't worried about him. Oh I almost forgot, my name is (I have no I idea what is Joe dad name) and I will check you to make sure you okey" then ask his son and his friend out for a white

"I felt sorry for him. Falling from the sky and land on you Tai"a girl name Sora try annoying.

"Shut up"Tai yell at her. Everyone laugh at him.

"I was wondering, who is that guy and where his came from"a boy with a red hair ask his friend.

"Don't know. But there something about him?"Tai just can't sure about him.

"What is it,Tai"a young girl name Kari ask his brother

"Don't know but when we were out of the room, he look at me and smile."Tai remember something.

"So, what the problem with his?"Matt ask him.

"He look like want to cry by looking at his eye and also..."he can't finish it the doctor caming out from the room."How was he,doctor?"a girl with the pink hat said."He's okey now. But his leg still injured and he wrote something"he put out his hand from his pocket with a piece of paper."This what he wrote"the doctor show the pice of paper to them. He wrote 'I want to see him'. Everyone confusing. What it mean by 'him'.

"What he mean by 'him"ask a girl with a pink hat.

"Maybe he want to see his friend "answer Tai.

Then, the door open. They saw Daisuke try to go out."Hey, you can't get out from your room"Daisuke ignored what Sora said."Hey, you know you have an injured leg"Tai just said to him without think about it. Daisuke heard what Tai and nod his head."Tai, that not very nice to said to him. He just want to see someone that all"Sora very angry at him."Yay, your right. I'm sorry what I just said to you. Don't forces yourself to much, okey"Tai apoligize to him. Daisuke smile at him and try to walk with an injured leg.

'Man, this leg is kill me. But the doctor said 'friend' maybe Takeru' Daisuke thought.

He fell down many time. But continue get up."Did you guy noticed where is he going?"a boy with glasses said."JOEEEE!"

"Man, you one hard to give up"Tai help him and carry him at his back (I forgot what it call)."This is my way to said sorry to person who have injured leg"

"So, you want to your friend, right" Joe ask Daisuke and he smile.

"Let's see... I think is this room"Tai put down Daisuke."You know, you not that heavier than I thought"Tai just making fun. Daisuke stare at him.

"Let get in already"Mimi push Tai while Matt help Daisuke to go inside and saw Takeru. He look like a sleep. His head was cover with white clothe. Daisuke walk and sit next to coma Takeru. 'Takeru. What happen to you? Please wake up' Daisuke tought in his mind.

"Do't worried about it. the doctor say he will be fine"a young boy with a green hat said. Dasuke just smile at his.'That's good. But why I'm so worry about Takeru? Maybe he the only friend that I know and this kid...' Daisuke look the boy and rub his head.'This kid realy look like Takeru'

"Anyway, I forgot to introducing myself. My name is Taichi Yagami but called me Tai. And this my little sister, Hikari" Tai introduces himself and his friend."Hai, but called me Kari"

"My name is Yamato Ishida but called me Matt and this my little brother,Takeru Takaishi"

"Hai there, called me TK"

"My name is Sora Takenouichi"

"My name is Koushirou Izumi but called me Izzy"

"My name is Mimi Tachikawa"

"My name is Jyou Kido but called me Joe"

Every want already introduced them self."So what your name"Mimi ask him and he petty shock about it.'Great. What should I do? I can't tell my real name. And I think remember what that guy said' Daisuke remember what that mask guy said.'_What ever you do, not change the past. Or it will change your friend life'_ that what the mask guy said.

"Well, I almost forgot you can't spell so you can write on here"Kari give him a note book and a pencil to Daisuke.'What should I do now?' Daisuke get panic.

"Hey Tai, you don't fell strange about it?"Izzy whisper at Tai

"What make you said that, Izzy"Tai really don't understood what he said.

"Well, he look so shock when Mimi ask his name and why it take so long to write his name?"Izzy start noticed what Daisuke doing.

"Well maybe he type of person who don't like to give his name to other person"Tai just guess it.

"Maybe your right"Izzy agree at Tai but,'I still odd at him. Like something hiding for him'.

"Hey, why you don't write your name? We want to know"Kari ask him. Daisuke has no choice but to write his name. He write at note book that Kari giving to him."What are he writing?" Sora ask at Mimi. He wrote 'Davis Azumaya'.

"Davis Azumaya. What a cute name"Mimi said

"You wrote 'Davis', is it your nickname"Matt said and Daisuke wrote.

"What do you think he room, Matt"TK ask his brother.

Daisuke wrote 'Yes it my nickname and I can tell you my real name is'."So it you nickname. Wow Matt, you good guess"said Tai. While everyone was talking, Izzy noticed something at Daisuke. He look strange by look at his face. His mouth was move like he talking about something without a voice.

'What are he talking about? It must be something odd' Izzy tought to himself.

_**To be continue**_

******

* * *

**

Shadow: Man, that a good sleep.

**Daisuke: Shadow a sleep so long you know that**

**Shadow: I fell like I'm hugging something.**

**Iris: Yes, you hugging me and it hurt! Suke-kun my body hurt!(cry and hug Daisuke)**

**Daisuke: You don't need to cry. It make you look very cute and maybe just maybe other guy take you away.**

**Iris: Suke-kun...( kiss at his lips)**

**Shadow: ( hit them with her karate ) This is not a romance story!**

**Iris and Daisuke: (Pass out after being hit)**

**Shadow: See you guy in the other chapter**

**On the other chapter, the mask guy who sent Daisuke and Takeru to the past, finally know his identity. The true about the machine also reveal. Who is this guy? Will he cover it when Yamato and his friend ask? **


	6. The mask guy, the flashback and the girl

**Takeru: Hey Shadow, Me and little Kari want to visit Iris and Daisuke**

**Kari: S****top call me little Kari.**

**Shadow: Oh hey there, I'm busy and look...( point at her bed )**

**Takeru and Kari: (Saw Iris and Daisuke sleep together)**

**Shadow: 3...2...1**

**Kari: WHAT THE HECK THEY SLEEP TOGERTHER!**

**Takeru: Come down little Kari (hold her so not to hit them)**

**Few minutes later and still noisy**

**Shadow: That it you two shut up your darm mouth (hit them with her Karate again)**

**Takeru and Kari: (Pass out just like Daisuke and Iris)**

**Shadow: Great not again. So let continue this chapter.**

**_The Change of Fate_**

It being a week Daisuke and Takeru dissapear. They have no idea where they are. Yamato and Gabumon was walking at the park before going home."Yamato, you don't need to worried at Takeru"Gabumon try to calm Yamato from worrying at his brother."Yay you right. But we lie at mom that Takeru stay at his friend for a while and Daisuke..."He stop and don't want to remember it.

_**Flashback...**_

"What do we do now?" Mimi ask

"Don't know"Answer Miyako.

"Takeru mother soon goes to Osaka with Daisuke parent"said Patamon.

"Yay its true but Jun stay at home right now"said Veemon.

"What you two talk... wait Osaka?"wondering Miyako.

"Yay for five or seven month, I think"answer Veemon.

"That one reason but how about Jun?"said Ken. Everyone looking at Yamato.

"No way! I will not do it!"he yelled and he know what they will said.

"C'mon Yamato, this for Daisuke"said Taichi

"No way. The last time I doing for him, I end up dating with his sister" Yamato don't want to remember it.

"How about you ask her, Taichi"said Veemon

"What? Me?" Taichi shock what Veemon said.

"Yay, or are scaried to end up dating with her"said Yamato to make him agree.

"I'm not scare. Fine then"said Taichi without thinking trought.

"What should we do with the machine?"ask Iori

"Don't know"answer Hikari

"We can ask Gennai to keep it or reaching about this machine and..."Koushirou don't want remember it.

"... The mask guy"finish it Yamato."If I found him, I swear I will..."

"Yamato, you don't need to worried about it"Sora try to calm Yamato.

"Sora, you need to go to hospital and Jou because you guy badly injured"said Mimi

"Yay, I feel very hurt but I still can..."Sora said to stop worried at her.

"That crazy guy. If I meet him again, I will kick his ass"said Taichi in angry way.

"That good for you. Let's go home it late now"said Ken

"Yay, my mom mad at me if I late"said Iori

"Okey then see you guy tomorrow" said Hikari and Taichi

_**End Flashback...**_

"I wonder, what Takeru doing?"Yamato ask his self." Maybe worried about you, Yamato" Gabumon answer and they laugh."Maybe you right"

When they talking, they saw a guy who sent Daisuke and Takeru. It is the mask guy. He look badly injured. His shoulder bleed a lot and He almost hard to walk to.

"You! The guy who sent my brother! What are you doing here? Where is Takeru?"Yamato ask him in anger.

"You two..."He fell down and pass out.

"HEYYY! Are you okey?"Yamato run at him and try to wake his up.

"He too injured, Yamato"said Gabumon. Yamato here what he said and carry him.

"Man, he not that heavy at all. We have to take him and stay our home for the time being"Yamato carry him. They taking him to the place where his live. He put on his bed and treat with medicine. Also wrap with old cloth at his body."Man, I do need to learn with Jou. But he in the coma"Yamato feel ignoring. he noticed that The mask guy still wearing a mask.

"I wonder how he look like?"asking himself. He touch the mask and take it off the mask. Yamato and Gabumon shouck to look at his face.

"He look like..."he still shock.

"Like Takeru"Gabumon said.

"I better call eveyone about this"Yamato get out from the room and call everyone with his cell phone.

**_Meanwhile..._**

Taichi was watching the television while her sister play with Tailmon and Veemon. Taichi get petty bored now.

"We have to taking care Veemon until we found it"Taichi fell bored.

"We have to Tai and..."Hikari didn't want to tell him. And be side, he knows.

_**Flashback...**_

After leaving the Digital World, Taichi, Hikari and their digimon went to Daisuke house. The other digidestined, some of them took Jyou and Sora to hospital. They said their being an accident on the way how. And some of them, go home or tell to Takeru mother.

"I'm can believe I have to do this" Taichi fell not satisfied.

"C'mon Tai, why so worrird about it anyway, hah?"Hikari try to calm down his brother.

"Why the heck I have to ask her?"Taichi start fell angry about it.

_That because you worried end up dating with her, right. Your friend also once end up dating with her._ A voice came from out of noway. Hikari and Taichi was susprised. Even their digimon too.

"Who are you?"ask Agumon.

_Who am I? You guy know already. To bad to you friend who have went to the past._The voice get close.

"What the heck are you talking about"Taichi didn't understand what the heck the voice was talking.

_Taichi Yagami and Hikari Yagami. Also digimon name Gatomon and Agumon. _A voice coming from the shadow.

"Show your self now!"yelling Taichi.

_Maybe next time. _The voice is gone.

"What was that?" ask Agumon."I'm don't know but what it mean by 'went to the past'?"Taichi asking his self."But one thing is clear. It not a guy but a voice of a woman"said Hikari."Hey, what did I miss?"Chibimon came out from Daisuke who Hikari brought his bag."Chibimon, what are you doing in Daisuke bag?"ask Gatomon.

"It's ok. I ask him to get inside his bag"Hikari said it.

"I see that but what are he doing in there?"gatomon ask again.

"Asleep"answer Chibimon.

"I'm know it"said Gatomon."Then why you ask me for if you know already?"asking Chibimon."No reason"Gatomon just making him annoying. "C'mon, Gatomon"Chibimon wanted the real answer. Hikar, Taichi and Agumon laughed at them.

"We here"Taichi and the other were in front of bulding where Daisuke live."Gatomon, Agumon and me went home first so, you can do it,bro?"said Hikari then leaving his brother alone."WHAT?"Taichi susprised what her sister say. Taichi went in to the building and knock the door. The door was open and saw Jun

"Hey Taichi, what up?"asking Jun.

"Well, you see..."Taichi have no idea what to said.

"Let me guess, he stay at your place"Jun just guess what he tried to said.

"Ummm... yay. He stay at my place,yay"Taichi just said to make sure Jun did't know about it.

"You know, you worst lier you know that. I can tell you lied to me"she know by looking at his reaction.

"Really, I'm do't think I lie to you"Taichi tried to cover it.

"By looking at you reaction and you way of talking, you are lied"said Jun.

"You got me but please do't tell everyone"Taichi begging to Jun.

"Fine. By the way, do you want to eat before leaving"Jun ask him. Taichi susprised what just Jun said it.

_**End Flashback**_

"And I'm ate her mother cooking,who more good cook. And why the heck I'm ask her out?" Taichi still freak out what her said.

"Tai, don't tell me, you start to like Daisuke sister?" Hikari ask him and that makes him susprised."What make you said that?"Taichi very susprised and blushing what Hikari ask. While they having fun talking, they didn't noticed something. A girl with a long red and brown hair, a black coat, blue top with a love pattern, purple shorts and grey shoes. But her eyes. Her eye has two colour. on the right eye is red and on the left eye is blue. She was a on the top of the building which the building is in front of their live.

"I'm wonder what will happen if you play around. Taichi Yagami and Hikari Yagami along with your digimon, Tailmon and Agumon. We never meet but you already meet 'him'. How long can you stand it? You will having hard time to finding someone"she stare at them."Hopefully we will meet just like you meet 'him'"then she dissapear.

Taichi noticed something and look at the top of the building which the building is in front of their place."Tai, what are you looking at?"ask Hikari who noticed what his brother looking at."Nothing but I think someone was watching us"Taichi think he saw a girl."Are you sure, Tai"ask Agumon to make phone ring.

"I get it"Taichi take a call.

"Hello... hey Yamato. Why you call?"ask Taichi to know why he call

"Well...ummm... oh ya do you want to go visit Jou and Sora"ask Yamato. He can't tell Taichi about the mask guy.

"Okey but the way you talk, are you hiding something?"Taichi feel suspicion at the way his friend talk. Yamato surprised what Taichi said.

"Me, hiding something, why should I hinding something"Yamato tried to cover it.

"Okay then, but I'll know what you hiding. by the way, I'll call everyone to meet at hospital tomorrow, kay"Taichi hang the phone.'_What are you hidding from me? It sometime to do with the mask guy' _Taichi thought to himself.

_**Meanwhile...**_

After Taichi hang the phone, Yamato feel guilty because not tell his best friend.'_Sorry Taichi but I can't tell you the truth. I'm sorry'_he said to himself "Yamato are you already tell Taichi about _that _guy?"Gabumon ask him."No. I'm don't tell Taichi about _him"_Yamoto somehow can't tell Taichi about it."Why can you tell him about it?"Gabumon want to know why he didn't tell his friend."I'm don't know. Somehow I fell like guity because not tell Tai about _him_ and I don't know why I'm can't tell about _him _too"Yamato tell why he can't tell Taichi

Then a dor bell rang. Yamato go to the door and open it. Iori, Upamon and Patamon was in front of Yamato."Hey Yamato, I thought we can visit you and Patamon stay at you place" That all Iori said."Sure, why not" Yamato let they inside."Hey Yamato, Taichi call before I went out. He said we go visiting Jou and Sora. Taichi think it nice to..."Iori stop what Taichi said in the telephone.

"I wonder how is he?"Yamato talk to himself."Yamato what are you talking about?"Iori ask him what the hell are he talking about."Nothing, it's nothing"Yamota said."I can tell you lying. Before I'm went out, I said I'm want to go your place. Taichi said you hiding from him and not telling him. What are you hiding it anyway?"Iori can tell by looking at his face.

"Yamato"Gabumon worry about it."Well... okay then. Promise don't tell everyone, kay"said Yamato."O...okay then"Iori promise about it. They went to his room and _him. _He look completely like Takeru exceptthe hair that is. His hair was longer than Takeru hair and it's white hair too. He look very injured and beside a mask.

"Yamato, how is this guy" Patamon ask."Well... we not sure how he is but he the mask guy" say Yamato."WHAT!"Yamato close Iori mouth."Be quick. I'm found him when me and Gabumon walk at the park"Yamato explain to Iori about how he meet and why he don't tell Taichi about.

"That all I can explain. By the way, do you need to go somewhere"askYamato."Yay. Your mom ask to go to the market"said Upamon."You right. I should go now"Iori ran to the door and wear his shoes."Don't worry we will not tell everyone aboutit,kay"Iori said and left Yamato place."I wonder how TK and..."Yamato stop and remember something."Not again"

_**Flashback...**_

"So what your name?"a girl with a pink hat ask his name.

"Well,I forgot you can't speak so you can write on here"a little give him a note book and a pencil to him. The guy look panic. They waiting so long but he still didn't answer

"Hey,why you don't write your name?We want to know"the girl said to him."What is he writing"ask a girl with a blue hat. The guy write...

**End Flashback**

"Yamato! Hey Yamato wake up!"Gabumon try to walk up the blonde guy. Yamato wake up from his sleep."What just happen?"Ask Yamato."Well, you said you have a headache and then pass out. I try to wake you up. Finally you wake up"explain Gabumon."I see. Happen again. That dream. The dream that keep my remember and wondering. Who is that guy?"Yamato look very annoying with it.

They didn't reliaze that they being watch. It the same girl who watching Taichi and her sister. She look unhappy about."Man... It this keep up they will remember who _the guy_ in the past. And what should I do now?"she look petty panic. She look at them. Gabumon feel something wrong."What the matter, Gabumon?"Yamoto noticed that Gabumon at strange.

"I don't know but I think someone was watching us"Gabumon open the window and look up. He saw a girl was watch them. She reliaze Gabumon looking at her."Damn. No choice I have to go now"she look very panic and run a way."Don't run away! Yamato digivolse me now!"ask Gabumon. "Right Gabumon!"Yamato understand what he said

GABUMON WARD-DIGIVOLSE TO... METALGARURUMON.

"Yamato, get on!"Yamato get on Metalgarurumon back and he fly toward the girl. The girl run but Metalgarurumon got there first."Where do you think you go?" ask Metalgarurumon. Yamato get down on the floor and ask her."What are you doing and are you watching us or..." Yamato know and he think she have connecting with the mask guy.

"What are talking about? I just having a fresh air that all"she try to protect herself."Really why are you look panic when Metalgarurumon look at you?"Yamato ask her again."Well it look scary and that why I'm run away"she still try to protect.

"I get it. Before we leave tell me do you know by the name Iris?"Yamato ask her again."What are talking about? I don't know by the name Iris Elyna. Opsss..."she just slip from her mouth."That strange. I said if you know person by the name Iris but I don't think I remember saying Iris Elyna"Yamato feel suspicious at her. She have no answer and she start feel scared all the sudden

"Who are you and you can run away"ask Metalgarurumon."Why should I tell"she look strange."Who are you and what your connecting with the mask guy? And don't say you not know him. Hahhh..."Yamato look at her. She look like crying."I'm... I ... I..."she try to say somthing."Hey you don't have to cry"Yamato walk forward to the girl. Metalgarurumon noticed something. Her face. She... smile?"Yamato run away from her!" Metalgarurumon try to warning about her.

"See ya"she kick at Yamato face and jump from the building."Man... wait the girl"Yamato reliaze the girl was dissapear."Looking for me"the voice come from the sky. There is a digimon. Its look like a women. Her head is just like Lilymon only can't see the eye. Her cloth is red and more beautiful than Angewomon. Its have long blonde also carry the girl."Let's me introduce my digimon, Rosemon. It she beautifull"the girl introduce her digimon

"Now I get it. You get up here with your digimon. When you jump from the building and your digimon digivolse. That why you kick me at the face so me and Metalgarurumon can see that your digimon digivolse and fly up as fast so we thought you really jump from the building. That very smart of you"Yamato really understand now."Well, you smarter than you look"said the girl.

"Tell me! Who are you and do you have connecting with the mask girl?" Yamato start very angry with her."You keep said who I'm. My name is..." she start to introduce herself."... Iris Elyna Crystal and yes, I do have connecting with him"she look very happy about it and very annoying too. "WHAT? No way! Sora said a girl name Iris is only in her dream! It's no way that you is her"Yamato very susprised what her saying.

"Sadly but true"she just said like nothing happen."You know I'm very busy but we will meet again. See ya"she walk away."Wait! Tell me what the heck do you want,hah?"Metalgarurumon."This is why I hate guy. Rosemon, do what you have to do"she give order to her digimon."No problem, My lady"said Rosemon."One more thing. Rosemon, stop calling me 'My lady' already"

"What wrong with her?"ask Yamato."No idea"answer Metalgarurumon.

BEAUTY SHOCK

"What the..."Metalgarurumon quickly save Yamato."That was close. What was that all about?"said Yamato in anger. Rosemon not answer but just attack again.

BEAUTY SHOCK

"You not using same attack at me again"said Metalgarurumon.

ICE WOLF CROW

"What the..."Rosemon quickly avoid the attack but it hit at her right arm."Are you already?. Darm... Rosemon let's go"she jump and Rosemon carry her. They fly away.

"Wait... Darm, they dissapear"Yamato very anger at her."Yamato, that girl, what she really want? Is it that guy or something that she want?"ask Metalgarurumon."I'm don't know but it mest be something.

**Meanwhile...**

"My lady, tell me what are you really want with him?"ask Rosemon."What do I want with him? Well, he have _him_ and it hard to get him back. Please stop calling me _My lady_" answer Iris."That not what I in mind. The two boys who when to the past. Why you take the boy memories and the other boy voice?"Rosemon ask to her patner.

"That easy. I take his memories to know who the digi-destined and I'm take his voice..."she take out something like a picture."... because I want it so badly"she said."But Rosemon, you have to deal wiyh that wolf-type-digimon. And, that blonde guy so annoying me"Rosemon just keep quiet. "I wonder, when I got a to see that cute boy again"

**To be continue**

* * *

**Shadow: Sorry for late update. This month I'm very busy you know.**

**Daisuke: Shadow-san, I'm hurry.**

**Shadow: Sorry but I'm can't eat because this month id islamic month**

**Daisuke: What? What is that?**

**Shadow: I'm forgot you Japanease and I'm a Malaysian**

**Daisuke: About the islamic thing.**

**Shadow: That? Well...**

**Iris: Suke-kun! Kari-chan so mean to me (cry and at behind Daisuke)**

**Daisuke: Now, now please stop crying**

**Kari: Why you always with her?**

**Daisuke: Now, now Kari...**

**Shadow: Daisuke, try to stop the fighting**

**Daisuke: WHAT? **

**Shadow: On the next chapter, we will see what Daisuke and Takeru doing. Meanwhile Yamato and Gabumon will fight with someone. See ya in next chapter**


	7. The kid and the spy

**Shadow: Hey guy I still here... Wait where...?**

**Daisuke: Shadow-san, I'm so hurry...**

**Shadow: Sorry but this day I'm...**

**Daisuke: I know! Just cook already! I'm hurry...!**

**Iris and Kari: Shadow-san, we hurry...**

**Shadow:... (staring at Iris and Kari)**

**Iris and Kari: Shadow-san...**

**Shadow: You two so cute (Hugging Iris and Kari)**

**Daisuke: Complete obessesion something cute**

**Shadow: Shut up...(Throw her book at his face)**

**Daisuke:...(Pass out)**

**Iris: Wake up. Please don't die **

**Kari: Please wake up**

**Shadow: Maybe I throw it too hard at him. Don't worry, just put hot water on him and he wake up alright.**

**Iris and Kari: Shadow-san so mean...!**

**Shadow: I like saying that. Anyway, let's continuous the chapter**

**_The Bound of Friendship_**

* * *

It has be a week now since his wake up in the hospital. Daisuke was outside of the hospital. He can't wait to go outside of the hospital. Ever if he can't talk, he still want to see the city._'Can't wait to go outside. but..."_Daisuke somehow feel guilty._'But I still lie to everyone'._" Hey Davis, what are you doing outside the hospital? You need a rest"said a boy with a gogles.

Daisuke write on the note book._'Just having a fresh air' _that what he write."Well it's okay but you still need a rest. You can have the fresh air tomorrow, kay"said Tai. Daisuke didn't answer and just do what Tai said.

"You have to go inside. let's me help you"Tai give a hand to help him."There you are. Doctor said you can't go out yet. We were very worry about you" said a pink hat girl. Daisuke just smile.

"You always make us worry, you know that"said a little girl. She very angry at Daisuke. He put his hand on Kari head and rub her head. Daisuke smile at her. Kari blushing all the sudden.

"It's look like Kari have a crush on someone"Tai just making her little sister annoying."What are you talking about,Tai? I'm don't have a crush on him, okay!"Kari very angry at her brother. Everyone laugh at Tai and Kari. Izzy didn't laugh but just looking Daisuke.

Daisuke look at the blue sky. His mouth move like he saying something.'_What are he saying? He don't have a voice but still what is he saying?' _Izzy wonder what Daisuke saying.

"Izzy, Izzy! Earth to Izzy"Mimi try to wake up from his daydreaming."Izzy, what the matter with you? You being space out for a week now"Mimi anger at her friend."Sorry about it Mimi" Izzy apologize to Mimi.

"Next time, I will hit you if you spaceout again"Mimi give him a warning. Izzy look very susprise. Everyone laugh at Mimi and Izzy."Children, please be quiet. This is a hospital and you young man, the doctor said don't get out from you bed" the nurse ask to be quiet.

"It's late. You kids go home or else you parent will worry at you"the nurse takes Daisuke back to his room." Okey then. Davis, we will come see you at school. Bye"Tai said good bye before leave. Daisuke just smile.

"You know Izzy, why did you spaceout? You still didn't believe him, Izzy"said Tai. Izzy just quiet. Everyone already go home. Tai said to Kari he have to do something and she go a head."Tai, I search many name by his last name but didn't find it. So I think he lying."Izzy open his computer and look for it but didn't find Daisuke name.

"Are you sure? But he said his parent died in tragedy car accident. And beside his smile, it very nice and sweet to see it"Tai remember Daisuke smile."I look and search his name but still don't find it. Just now, when you guys laugh, I saw..."Izzy look like don't want to tell something.

"You saw what?" ask Tai who want to know."I saw he like saying something and the way that he look at the sky was very serious look on his face"said Izzy."That's all. I thought it something serious"said Tai."You always like that"said annoying Izzy

_**At night in the hospital**_

Daisuke was a sleep. But... the girl in his dream was sitting next to him."You look very cute when you a sleep. But still he will kill you. Even do I don't know what happen to him"said the girl. Then she dissapear."I wonder what are you planning to do for now... Alex? Will you?"said the before she dissapear.

Daisuke wake up.'_What just...? It just a dream. Why I saw Yamato and Metalgarurumon try to fight a digimon?_'Daisuke remember the dream. Daisuke feel like someone was sitting right next to him. But he think he just imagine that all. He went back to sleep.

_**The next day...**_

Daisuke went out side and free from the hospital. He also wear new cloth that Tai bought to him. He wear red shirt, blue jacket with a big star pattern on his back, long blue jeans and white shoes."Wow, you look good at your new cloths that I bought for you" Tai praise at Daisuke. He just only smile."Okay then but where Davis has to stay?"ask Sora. Everyone think where should he stay.

"Davis, you can stay at our place"said Kari."Are you sure, Kari? Your parent really don't meaning anything if Davis stay at your place"ask TK to make sure."It's okay. We always saiying about Davis and my parent really want to meet him"answering Tai. It true, they always talking about Daisuke and their parent to meet who this Davis guy.

"Okay then. See you guys later. Remember meeting at 3 clock'o,kay"then eveyone gone to do what they have to do. Meanwhile, Tai and Kari take Daisuke to their place. Tai ring the door bell and get inside."Hey mom, we home"said Tai."You home... who your friend?"his mother noticed Daisuke was behind Tai."It is Davis. The one that I talking about it, mom. He will stay at our place .Is that okay?"Tai introduce to his mother ask her.

Tai's mother look at him. Daisuke noticed that Tai's mother looking at him and smile. His smile look nice and sweet."Okay then. I think it not wrong give a cute boys life with us right"said Tai's mother. Daisuke little bits susprised because no one call him cute but it's okay."Tai, I will go out for a while, okay. Take care"and his mother went out.

"Okay... Davis are you hungry? I'm can cook for you if you like it"ask Tai if he hungry. Daisuke somehow feel hungry."I just you are hungry"Tai go to the kitchen and cook something. Daisuke just look Tai cook and it smell good.

After a while cooking, Tai finally done cooking."Here. Eat it and if you want more you can have some"Tai put the fried rice in front of Daisuke.'_It look very delicious'_ Daisuke look at the food."C'mon, eat it. Tai very good at cooking"Kari praise at Tai and ask to eat his brother. Daisuke have the taste and it's delicious.

"So Davis, do you like it?"ask Tai. Daisuke look very happy and eat Tai cooking."I guest you like it. Davis, can I ask you something?"Tai want to ask about what Izzy said. Daisuke stop eating and listen what Tai want to ask."Davis... Do you know how to cook"Tai can't ask him about it. Daisuke just quiet. Kari noticed Daisuke just keep quiet."Davis, you can't cook are you"said Kari

"I see. Sorry for asking that question"apologize Tai.'_Sorry Izzy, but I can't ask him about you said yesterday_' Tai thought to himself. Daisuke noticed something at Tai face. He know that not the question that Tai want to ask. It something else in him mind.

After eating he sit a the sofa and look at the sky."Davis, do you want to come with us at the 3 clock'o"ask Kari. Daisuke look like he want to go too. Then Tai's mother get in to the aparment."Mother,we will go out, okay"Tai, Kari and Davis go out. They go to the place where they meet their friend.

**At the park...**

Tai and Kari saw their friend. Daisuke somehow feel like don't want to meet Tai and Kari friend. Daisuke stop makes Kari noticed that Daisuke stop all sudden."Why are you stop?"ask Kari. Daisuke look like don't want to go and sad. Kari know he don't want to go by looking at his face."Okay if you don't want to go"said Kari and she left Daisuke. She went see her friend.

'_Why all sudden I feel something not right? It just a feel but something more scary was watching me_' Daisuke feel uncomfortable and he walk at the park for a while.

**Meanwhile...**

"What wrong with Davis?"ask Sora."He don't want to go and I think he having a walk in the park"answering Tai."Now let's that. Izzy what are you doing?"ask Mimi noticed Izzy looking at his computer."Nothing, nothing"answering Izzy."Okay let's start"

**Meanwhile...**

Daisuke having a walk at the park. Wondering himself and have fun.'_Man... I almost forgot about this park. I'm stop coming here for a reason.' _then he saw a familiar boy. That boy was him when he was 8.'_That... That's me' _Daisuke walk toward to the boy.

The boy look like crying. Daisuke look at crying boy.'_He crying? Oh ya... four years ago, I cry because mom and dad didn't came to the park and I was lonely that time'_ Daisuke get closer to the boy. The boy somehow noticed Daisuke at behind him.

"Who are you?"ask the boy. Daisuke look very panic because has no idea what to said. The boy waiting for answer. Daisuke wrote at the note book.'_Why are you crying?'_ that he wrote."Is not your problem and by the way, why you writing on the book when you can talk?" ask the boy.

Daisuke just quiet and also no idea what to write.'_That because I can't" _he wrote."I get it. My name is Daisuke Motomiya but just call me Davis. What your name, mister?" the boy introduce himself. Daisuke somehow can't answer the boy question.

"What the matter? Why you not answer my question?"ask again the boy. Daisuke wrote at the note book. The book wonder himself. What is he writing? Is he answering my question or something else? That what the boy in mind.

'_Sorry but that I can't tell you. Do you like some ice-cream?' _Daisuke give his answer at the boy with a smile."Why can you tell me who you are? And why can you asking me about ice-cream?"the little boy look very angry at Daisuke. Then, the boy stomach start to make a noise. The little boy start to get embarassing. Daisuke hear and almost want to laugh at the little boy (without voice).

"Stop laughing at me! I know you laughing at me!" he know Daisuke laugh at him. Daisuke can't help but laugh at him."Stop laughing... at me..." the boy look like want to cried. Daisuke suspriced and feel guilty. He put his hand at the little boy head and rub his head. He also smile and make the little boy blushing ( is not what you think okay. DON'T GET WRONG IDEA! )

Daisuke wrote at his note book again.'_Let's have some ice-cream. My treat, kay" _the little boy argree and holding Daisuke hand.'_He very nice. Even treat me ice-cream. I wish Jun like this. Treat me for ice-cream'_ the boy think to himself. Daisuke know what in his mind because the boy is he.'_He so innocent. Why can't mom, dad or Jun treat this boy?'_ think Daisuke.

"You will treat me, right. After that, you will play with me and sent me home. Or treat me for lunch"say the boy. Daisuke just argree what the little boy said. But... their someone was watching them. It's a women. She have black long hair and green eye. Blue top with blue jacket and black jeans with black shoes.

"What will you do for now, Daisuke? I wonder if you noticed their something after you. Rather it's a human or a Digimon, you can't hide forever and we will meet again"said the women. Then unknown digimon appear behind her."So tell me, what are you planning, Vamdemon?" ask the women. It's was Vamdemon.

"So you know me, hah. So the mystery women that destroyed my man without your digimon help"said Vamdemon to make her annoying."Heheh... HAHAHAHA...so you hear about me. Tell me, you really want the boy, right. I hear you already being destroyed by the digidestined"said the women."I not the only one has a plan. But tell me who are you?"ask Vamdemon

"My name is Ruka. You plan to use the boy, aren't you? What you planning to do with him?"ask the women again."My plan. I tell you once and then I kill you. My plan to use the boy who have a wonderful ability. With that ability I can destroyed the digidestined and control the digital world and this world"said Vamdemon with the evil way of talking.

"So that you planning to do"said the women."Yes and since you know what my plan is, you will died!"Vamdemon start to attack her but she dodge it."You good, for the human that is"said Vamdemon."You know, I hate wasting my time with you. Just like a parachute. See ya" the she dissapear.

"'Just like a parachute', hah. She not the person who in the legand is. 'The Time Past Live". The legand of mystery group that get what ever they want"said Vamdemon."Just like you said, my puppet" then the guy who try to kill Daisuke appear at behind Vamdemon."I want you to kill the boy in the hospital" said Vamdemon."Yes, my master"he just obey and gone.

"You will never win. Even with your digimon, digidestined. I will get what I want"then he dissapear.

**To be continue**

* * *

**Shadow: FINALLY, the 7th chapter is done(that what I think)**

**Daisuke: Finally you done. Can you cook now.**

**Shadow: Hahh... Fine.**

**Yamato: Hi Shadow, can I ask you?**

**Shadow: What is it? (in the kitchen)**

**Yamato: Tell me, how old are you?**

**Shadow: What...?(drop her knife) What make you said that?**

**Yamato: Well, you once said you hate sciense and Geografy but you never said your old and other subject. and you... bla... bla..(too lazy to hear he saying)**

**Shadow: He talk a lot. I have to kill him before he kill me with his long talk(in her mind)**

**Yamato: Are you listening to me?**

**Shadow: Don't care whatever you said**

**Yamato:(start to get angry) You really... take it, I gonna kill you even if you a girl.**

**Shadow:ARGHHH...!(scream with no reason****)**

**Yamato: ...(being kick at the face) (oh, and pass out)**

**Ruka: How many time did you dissapear from me.**

**Yamato:...(still pass out)**

**Shadow: Ruka-san, thank you (hugging Ruka)**

**Ruka: My lady, stop it.**

**Daisuke: Shadow-san...Ruka-san**

**Shadow:yeah...(look at Daisuke, Iris and Kari)**

**Daisuke, Iris and Kari: ...**

**Shadow: Don't get wrong idea okay. I'm not type of persn like that okay.(Try to explain to them)**

**Daisuke, Iris and Kari: I see(didn't understand)**

**Ruka: Let's me explain to them.**

**Shadow: Thank you. Continue cooking. Oh ya, for the time being, I will go for holiday over one week so it's will take a long time to finish an other chapter. I hope you guy can wait.**

**Ruka: My lady, it burn**

**Daisuke: It burn**

**Iris and Kari: It burn**

**Shadow: What? Shit...**

**Ruka: see you guy in other chapter. Oh ya if she forgot to said for a long time. Please review.**


End file.
